


Tú, mi mejor oportunidad

by gabrielle62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielle62/pseuds/gabrielle62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco deja a Harry para casarse con aquella que su familia ha escogido para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú, mi mejor oportunidad

Otro domingo más, en el que levantarse de la cama era solo una obligación porque la motivación para hacer cualquier cosa había desaparecido de su vida. Desde el momento en que él se fue de su vida para seguir los designios paternos de casarse y tener un heredero. En realidad fue Harry quien le echó, sentía que los cuatro años que llevaban juntos habían sido una cruel pantomima. Y sin embargo…desde que él no estaba nada parecía tener sentido ni valor.

No podía decir que no se lo hubiesen advertido, porque sus amigos lo habían hecho hasta la saciedad, pero a él le gustaba dar una segunda oportunidad a todo el mundo y sabiendo como sabía que él mismo distaba mucho de ser perfecto y siendo muy consciente de sus fallos y limitaciones, no se sentía capaz de juzgar a nadie. Creía que cada uno tenía circunstancias en la vida que le hacían actuar de una u otra manera, y se cometían errores. Draco los había cometido, pero él también. 

Eran unos críos en Hogwarts y lo eran igualmente durante la guerra. Se enamoraron, al menos él sí lo hizo y habían estado juntos casi cuatro años. Pero… solo sus más íntimos conocían su relación. Draco se cuidó mucho de que ésta no saliera a la luz y de que su familia no se enterase, algo con lo que Harry nunca estuvo de acuerdo, y le ofreció mil veces vivir juntos en su casa o donde el rubio quisiera pero siempre había algo que lo impedía, siempre alguna excusa para no hacerlo y Harry tragaba porque le amaba. Aunque pensaba que él no tenía necesidad de ocultarse de nadie, porque no tenía nada que esconder, su relación se fue deteriorando hasta que el día que Draco le propuso seguir juntos como amantes después de casarse Harry explotó y le echó de su casa.

Hoy justamente se casaba con Astoria en la Mansión Malfoy y ese era el punto y final de todo. Lo habían publicado en primera plana en El Profeta. Harry solo sentía una gran tristeza. Draco Malfoy era totalmente gay y se casaba porque los Malfoy necesitaban un heredero para continuar la estirpe. Le daba mucha pena. Dolía haber sido tan feliz con alguien que nunca le había querido realmente, porque eran muchas las cosas compartidas durante esos años, mucha pasión y amor desperdiciado…

Su corazón estaba hecho trocitos, tan pequeños que dudaba que volviera a ser el que era alguna vez. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que reconducir su vida, que no podía continuar así, la cuestión era ¿cómo? No tenía ni idea de por donde empezar y aún menos de intentarlo con nadie. 

Cogió el ejemplar de El profeta que Kreacher amablemente le había dejado sobre su mesita de noche y lo tiró por la ventana, luego se dirigió a la ducha y estuvo más de media hora dejando que el chorro de agua caliente cayera sobre el.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry decidió salir a dar una vuelta, necesitaba animarse. Vivía en Hampstead un barrio al norte de Londres, en una zona repleta de casas clásicas y bonitas, como la suya, y las calles eran de adoquín. En cierto modo le recordaba a Hogsmeade por eso lo había elegido para vivir. En su barrio había más millonarios por metro cuadrado que en todo el Reino Unido, las casas eran también las más caras de la capital. Había sido Draco quien le había sugerido vivir allí y le gustaba, sobre todo porque era un barrio bohemio con una vida intelectual, artística y literaria muy intensa y había muchos músicos que vivían allí. 

Además el fin de semana los vendedores de arte y cosas antiguas se ponían a vender en las calles del barrio y le gustaba curiosear.

Hacía un día espléndido, algo raro en Londres, más aún en febrero. Decidió dar un paseo hasta el mercadillo de Camdem Town que se encontraba a solo veinte minutos de su casa. Era uno de los mercadillos más populares del mundo y una verdadera pasada. Un lugar al que Harry pensaba que había que ir al menos una vez en la vida. Había una singular mezcla de culturas, razas, ropas, utensilios, comidas, olores, sabores... era un lugar en el que cualquiera con ganas y tiempo, lo del dinero aquí era lo de menos, se podía llevar un buen recuerdo.

Muchas de las tiendas de la avenida principal estaban adornadas colgando en sus fachadas muñecos y otras figuras tridimensionales que daban al lugar un cierto halo cinematográfico.

Los cocineros callejeros trataban de llamar su atención para que degustase sus exquisiteces culinarias. Dada la variedad del origen racial de los propietarios de los puestos era posible realizar un recorrido gastronómico casi internacional. Al menos de comida rápida.

Harry se sentó junto al Canal de agua que pasaba junto al mercadillo para degustar su almuerzo. La vista era muy agradable y le gustaba especialmente aquel rincón. Había estado muchas veces allí con sus amigos, porque a Draco no le gustaba aquel ambiente, odiaba las aglomeraciones y el mezclarse con tanta gente rara según decía, así que siempre había ido con Ron y Hermione a los que les gustaba tanto como a él. Especialmente a su amiga que enloquecía con los diferentes puestos, siempre encontraba algo que le gustaba y acababan Ron y él cargando como burros con bolsas llenas de las cosas más variopintas.

 

En un puesto de camisetas con motivos japoneses muy chulos, a su parecer, se compró una que le gustó especialmente. Le gustaba la ropa cómoda, sus camisetas raras y sus vaqueros desteñidos algo que a Draco le parecía de muy mal gusto, pero a Harry le traía sin cuidado. El era como era y quien le quisiera tenía que aceptarle así tal cual, sino se podía ir mucho a la mierda. No soportaría otro Draco en su vida, ahora lo tenía muy claro.

Se le había pasado la mañana volando, ya era la hora de comer y se dirigió al Hawley Arms un establecimiento donde ponían unas hamburguesas deliciosas y una tarta de manzana bañada con natillas calientes para morirse del gusto.

Le vio nada más entrar al establecimiento, vestía ropas muggles oscuras y sobrias pero que le sentaban muy bien. Era la última persona que habría esperado encontrarse allí, y la verdad no le apetecía nada verle ahora. No eran amigos, aunque habían resuelto sus diferencias hacía tiempo, después de todo él no era rencoroso y Severus era el padrino de Draco. Su relación, si podía llamarse así, en las pocas ocasiones que se habían visto no era cordial pero al menos era correcta.

Sintió su mirada clavada en él apenas entró, era imposible ignorarle y solo por educación no lo hizo y se dirigió directamente a saludarle.

—Hola Severus—dijo al tiempo que aceptaba la muda invitación a sentarse que éste le había hecho con la cabeza—pensaba que estaría en el enlace—soltó sin poder contenerse y con más rabia de la que le hubiese gustado dejar ver. Los ojos negros parecían traspasarle, no obstante la voz del profesor sonó tranquila cuando le respondió.

—Draco comete el mayor error de su vida Potter al casarse con alguien que no ama y yo no pienso asistir a semejante farsa. Es su decisión y su futuro gran problema, pues como usted sabe muy bien sus inclinaciones no son heterosexuales precisamente.

Harry no dijo nada, aunque se le ocurrieron mil barbaridades que soltar acerca de lo que pensaba del rubio y su boda y por donde podía meterse su farsa. 

El camarero se acercó y le pidió lo que había ido a tomar: una hamburguesa un refresco de cola y tarta de manzana. 

—La verdad—dijo al fin casi en un suspiro—no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con él Severus, ya no.  
—Potter, no quiero que me considere un entrometido pero permita que le de un consejo, olvídelo, Draco no merece que alguien como usted pierda un segundo pensando en alguien como él—dicho esto pidió al camarero lo mismo que Harry. Éste fue incapaz de decir nada hasta casi acabar de comer, se encontraba a gusto compartiendo la frugal comida con Severus y eso era algo definitivamente raro, cuanto menos.

—Ya he empezado a olvidarle, pero… aún duele—dijo cuando casi había terminado la tarta pero sin levantar la vista del plato.

—¿Le apetece dar un paseo Potter?—propuso Severus cambiando de tema—. Hace un día espléndido y eso no es muy común aquí en Londres. 

—Si Harry estaba impactado ante la propuesta no lo demostró, la verdad es que se sentía bien en compañía de su ex profesor por primera vez en su vida, estaba a gusto con él y no quería dejarle todavía. 

 

Fueron dando un paseo hasta el Regent´s park que no estaba demasiado lejos y ciertamente el día invitaba a pasear. 

El parque era un espacio abierto que gozaba de una amplia gama de instalaciones, tenía un lago, hermosos jardines, una colonia de aves acuáticas y una zona donde se podía navegar. También era el hogar del zoo de Londres al que Harry solo había ido una vez, de pequeño, con sus tíos, solo porque éstos no tenían con quien dejarle en esa ocasión. Allí había descubierto que podía hablar con las serpientes, y también… dejarlas en libertad. 

Se lo contó a Severus que imaginando la cara y el susto de sus parientes se río a carcajadas. Era la primera vez que Harry le oía reír creía que esa era una cualidad de la que Severus no era capaz, y descubrió que le gustaba su risa, mucho. 

 

El día se le hizo increíblemente corto a Harry. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraban ante la puerta de su casa y había llegado la hora de despedirse.

—Muchas gracias Severus—dijo con sinceridad—lo he pasado muy bien. Y era verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien y le daba mucha pena que terminara.

—Podemos repetirlo si quiere Potter, he descubierto que no es usted tan desagradable como siempre pensé—. Harry se río con ganas como hacía mucho que no hacía y de nuevo, le encantó sentirse tan bien.

—Lo mismo digo Severus, yo también he descubierto que no es usted el murciélago grasiento que siempre creí que era y me gusta que sea más humano de lo que creí y que sepa reír como lo hace.

—Definitivamente Potter tenemos que conocernos mejor ¿no le parece?

—Totalmente de acuerdo señor.

— ¿Entonces qué le parece si deja de tratarme de usted y me invita a una copa en su casa?

— ¿Te estás insinuando Severus?—preguntó Harry divertido haciéndole caso y tuteándole. Le gustaba el juego, le agradaba el hombre que estaba descubriendo y su compañía ¿por qué no? Podían tomar una copa o tener una noche de buen sexo. Hacía tanto que no follaba que realmente lo necesitaba, estaba abierto a todo, y era todo un cambio cuando por la mañana pensaba que no tenía vida.

Fuera como fuera…el nuevo Severus le gustaba y cuando nada más cerrar la puerta le besó apasionadamente le gustó más todavía. La noche prometía, tal vez si tenía un futuro ante sí…solo tal vez, de momento, su corazón estaba un poco menos roto. 

Y mientras disfrutaba del beso, le vino una canción a la mente, una canción que le gustaba de forma especial y que siempre le recordaba a Draco, a lo mejor en un futuro solo le haría pensar en el hombre que de nuevo le besaba como nadie le había besado.

 

*Se que faltaron razones  
Se que sobraron motivos  
Contigo porque me matas  
Y ahora sin ti ya no vivo…

__

Tú dices blanco yo digo negro  
Tú dices voy yo digo vengo  
Miro la vida en color y tu en blanco y negro…

Dicen que el amor es suficiente  
pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente  
Tu eres quien me hace llorar  
pero solo tú me puedes consolar.

Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida  
A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira  
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos  
TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos…  
Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida  
Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas  
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos  
Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría  
Y que no daría?

Me odias me quieres siempre contracorriente…  
Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente  
por mas que te busco  
Eres tu quien me encuentra…

 

Una cancion que ahora cuatro años después Harry adoraba especialmente, mientras contemplaba con ternura a su esposo que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Era catorce de febrero cuando se dieron una oportunidad de ser felices. No creía en esas cosas y Severus se reiría si se lo oía decir, porque ciertamente era una ñoñez pero a veces le gustaba pensar que San Valentín realmente había tenido que ver en su vida ese día. La docena de rosas rojas sobre el aparador, eran obsequio de Severus. Sabía que le gustaban y nunca faltaban en su hogar ese día. 

 

 

*(Canción Blanco y negro de mi admirada Malú). Me encanta esta cancion y en cierto modo refleja muy bien las dos historias de Harry, sobre todo la última y definitiva en su vida con Severus.


End file.
